Juste une mise au point
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Histoire sur mon perso, Noct et sa relation avec Ritsu, pour le forum hisshi


Allonger devant moi, je vois ta cage thoracique se levé et s'abaissé lentement. Dans mes bras, je te sens frémir et tremblé, ta voix est brisée, je l'entends quand tu respires ou quand tu me dis « je t'aime ». Tes joues sont striées par les larmes, tes lèvres sont enflées à force d'être embrassé. Serré dans mes bras, contre mon torse, tu sembles si fragile, si peu sur de toi, mais tellement brillant.

-Je t'aime…

Lentement, je te caresse le crâne, mes doigts se mêlent à ta chevelure d'ébène, mes lèvres se posent doucement sur ton front, tu te rapproches un peu, sans doute dois tu dois sentir mon cœur battre la chamade. Je glisse mes yeux sur ton visage, encore rougi de plaisir, sur ton épaule, il y a la marque que je t'ai faite quand s'est connue, au tout début… Tu te souviens ? C'était la première fois que tu te donner à moi… Tu avais peur et moi, je t'ai marqué à coups de crocs. Tu m'avais supplié d'arrêter, mais j'ai continué jusqu'à ce que la faim se calme. Je m'en suis immédiatement voulu, je ne pouvais admettre que je t'avais fait mal.

Je me suis excusé et tu m'as rassuré, me disant que maintenant, je t'appartenais et que rien ne nous sépareraient. Tu as accepté mes folies, les folies d'Alice qui t'ont révélé tout ce que j'ai été par le passé, ce que j'ai fait. Tu m'as écouté, tu m'as calmé et enlacé, tu m'as dit que le passé ne devait pas me hanté. Quand tu n'en pouvais plus, quand tu pleurais parce le passé t'attaquer. Mais quand tu te haïssais, je restai à tes côtés, je te serrai dans mes bras. Cela laissé place à des moments tendres, tout était dans un soupir, dans un gémissement, dans une caresse…

Mais l'orage n'était pas loin, vraiment pas loin. La première vague a fait son entré quand j'ai débarqué a l'improviste dans ton bureau. Liam était là aussi, dans une position des plus équivoques. Tu m'as regardé avec crainte, avant de m'enlacer et de demandé d'oublier. J'ai oublié, mais pourtant, je me souviens de quelques mots et d'une sorte de réveil près de la porte de l'infirmerie. J'étais assis dans le couloir et toi, tu étais devant moi, le visage blême et soudain tu m'as serré contre toi. A vrai dire, j'ai oublié comment s'est déroulée cette dispute. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est Alice qui te dit à travers moi :

-Tu es comme tous les autres…

Mais elle avait tort… En temps normal, Alice n'a quasiment jamais tort, mais en ce qui te concerne, Alice était toujours d'accord pour que tu sois avec moi, malgré nos erreurs. Même quand le docteur Hamilton s'en est pris à moi et que tu t'es vengé sur Harada, elle me disait que malgré tout, tu étais fait pour moi. Quand Hamilton a failli te tuer, j'ai cru que mon âme allait te suivre, que c'était fini. Cependant, on s'en est sortis…

On s'en est toujours sortis…

Jusqu'à cette dispute qui a failli faire voler en éclats tout ce qu'on avait construit. Tu avais remarqué des marques sur mon corps et j'avais répondu que c'était les infirmiers qui m'avaient fait ça. Mais tu as toujours su quand je n'allais pas ou que je te cacher quelque chose. Tu m'as alors questionné, me demandant des détails sur le pourquoi du comment ses blessures étaient arrivées là. J'avais beau réfléchir, construire une réponse simple m'étais alors impossible, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Et quand j'ai vu que tu partais, que je me cherchai des excuses, les mots sont sortis, d'un coup sans que je contrôle quoique ce soit. J'ai alors révélé tout ce que je savais, que le dernier souvenir était la pilule que m'a donnait le docteur Hamilton et mon réveil en sang dans le couloir.

J'ai voulu te calmé, te rassuré en disant que rien de mal m'était arrivé, tu ne m'as pas écouté. La gifle que tu m'as donnée m'a remis les esprits en place. Je savais que j'avais mérité ta colère, j'ai été surpris quand le coup est partie sur ma joue, je ne peux te le cacher. Même quand tu m'as hurler que tu ne voulais plus me voir, je suis retourné mécaniquement dans ta chambre pour attendre ton retour.

Et quand tu es revenu et que tu m'as serré dans tes bras, tu m'as murmuré que je n'avais plus ta confiance, qu'il faudrait que je la regagne si tu le voulais. J'ai simplement acquiescé avant de plonger dans un sommeil où mes rêves étaient devenus cauchemars que même Alice ne faire partir.

Quant au lendemain, je me suis terré dans ma chambre dès notre réveil. Je n'y ai pas bougé, même quand Alice me demandait d'aller faire un tour. Mais rien n'aller, j'ai alors jeté de rage mon carnet de croquis contre le mur avant de me répétai que j'étais le seul coupable à cette situation qui te faisait souffrir. Alice a voulus me calmer quand tu es entré. Tu m'as demandai si je pouvais discuter avec toi, seul à seul. Sous ma demande, Alice est sortie en m'offrant un sourire triste. Au final, elle savait sans doute la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle a dû le savoir quand tu as dit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ça.

Quand tu m'as dit que c'était fini, j'ai sentis une tempête se déchainé, la peur et la rage envers moi-même me tordaient l'estomac et le cœur. J'ai tenté de sourire, c'est triste hein ? Mais j'ai souris quand tu m'as dit que c'était la fin. A travers mes larmes, je t'ai dit je t'aime, que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur et que c'est pour ça que je t'avais mentit. Tu m'as alors dit que tu croyais avoir trouvé le bonheur, tu étais à genoux, je t'ai serré dans mes bras, je répétai encore et encore des « pardons » et des « je t'aime », tous plus sincère les uns que les autres. Tu m'as alors redonné ta confiance à l'unique condition que si jamais j'osai te mentir une nouvelle fois, s'en était fini de nous, je t'ai répondu que je préférai mourir plutôt qu'être loin de toi.

A partir de ce jour-là, nos étreintes sont passionnées, comme si s'était la dernière, à chaque fois… Je suis accro de toi, mais ça, je te l'avais dit, avant l'orage… Mais maintenant… Je suis en manque permanent de toi… Un drogué a besoin de sa came, moi j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon oxygène, ma drogue, mon eau, ma raison de vivre. Un jour, j'avais dit qu'Alice était la gardienne de mon passé. Maintenant, je sais que tu es le gardien de mon présent et de mon futur.

Je sais que, malgré les obstacles, que tu seras là… Qu'on seras là… Toujours ensemble.

Allonger devant moi, c'est donc sans risque que je capture à nouveau tes lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi… Mon roi…

Noct Liddell

Fini le 19/05/13 à 23H55


End file.
